


Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: It's Harry's third year at Hogwarts. This is an alternate universe world where some things are different than you think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises.  
Author: Beth Brownell  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It's Harry's third year at Hogwarts. This is an alternate universe world where some things are different than you think.  
Disclaimer: No copyrights are harmed in any ways in the writing of this story. I own Shara P. Shade and all the Shades along with the plot but I do not own Harry Potter and group, they belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling who blessed us all with her stories about Harry Potter.  
Archive: If you wish to archive this story, please e-mail me first for permission.  
Notes: This story was born from the Circle story that the Harry Potter Beta Fan Fiction Group was doing. Thus this is an alternate universe story.  
Harry and the gang are in their third year and there might be a sighting of Sirius Black or one of the Marauders (and a surprise Marauder) somewhere in the story. Sirius Black is a free wizard in this story and as been for many years. And plus I have given someone a heart.  
Also the Weasley twins are fascinated with muggle gags and changing them to wizard ones. They take after their old man.  
No copyrights are harmed in any ways in the writing of this story.  
I own Shara Shade and the plot but I do not own Harry Potter and group, they belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling who blessed us all with her stories about Harry Potter. :)  
Thank you.

 

**Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises.**

Ron and Harry was walking side by side heading for the platform 9 and 3/4, just talking about what that school year will bring like a new Teacher for the Defense of the Dark Arts. They noticed someone standing at the entrance to the platform scratching her head.  
"Coming through!" yelled Ron, as he started to move faster towards the platform. The young girl just barely had time to scoot her bags aside when Ron went rushing past her and through the pillar.  
"Can you...? Oh, grand. Now how do I get to the station, the train will leave soon," moaned the girl, putting her head on the trolley.  
"Going to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, looking at her as he stood near her. He noticed that she, too, had a white snowy owl, like he did.  
"Yes, I'm a first year," spoke the young girl, smiling shyly. "My parents would have been here to walk me through but..."  
"They're dead?” asked Harry.   
“No, they’re not dead, just very busy with their work and they didn’t tell me how to get on the platform and I’m going to be late,” the young girl said softly. "So, um...how do I get to the station?" she asked, after a few moments of silence between the two.  
"Oh...um....you can go through to the platform ahead of me. You'll need to go straight towards that stone pillar and if you're scared to do it at a bit of a run." Harry was thankful that Mrs. Weasley had helped him the first time he went to Hogwarts when he didn't know how to get onto the platform. Now, he was helping a new student do the same. She'll be proud of him helping a new student get on the platform, he'll have to remember to write to her and let her know about it.  
"Okay. Thank you," she said.  
Harry watched as the young red head girl went through the pillar and then he started to walk through it when he felt like he was being watched. He turned to look around the station before he entered the platform to see nothing strange or out of the ordinary beyond a couple standing on the platform across from him looking like they were crying. Harry turned away to make sure that no one was around to see him enter the station. He turned back to the couple and found them gone. He shrugged and went through to get to the platform for the Hogwarts Express.  
Harry hauled his trunk towards the baggage area to see the girl loading her trunks in the train with the help of Fred and George Weasley. Both guys were walking with her to part of the train before she went into the train to find a seat. Harry watched as Fred and George greeted him before they hurriedly helped him get his trunk onto the train and then raced to a compartment as the whistle blew announcing that it was time to go.  
Harry was soon in his seat along with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was off with some of her girl friends and didn't want to sit with them. The train was already moving at a fast clip when the young girl came to the compartment.  
"Hi, mind if I sit with you." smiled the young girl.  
Harry was first to speak. "Sure. I'm Harry. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
"Shara. Shara P. Shade." spoke the young girl, shaking all of their hands. "What Houses are you three in?"  
"We're in the same House, Gryffindor. What House are you hoping for?" asked Ron.  
"Gryffindor is the house I want as both my parents were in Gryffindor." said Shara, smiling softly.  
"Didn't I see you in Diagon Alley couple of weeks ago? I swear you look familiar." said Harry, now realizing where he had seen her before.  
Shara blushed, "Yes, we bumped into each other there. You and Ron, right?”  
Ron nodded his head as he looked at her.  
“You both were in a bit of a rush as I was and we both didn't look where we were going."  
Harry blushed as well. "I kind of do that when I'm rushing about getting new books for the new school year."  
They chatted about things that Shara would see at Hogwarts. The Potion Master really interested her the most.  
"Snape is surely not as mean as he sounds." said Shara.  
“He is as mean as he sounds, Shara," snapped Ron. "He hates Harry cause of his ties to his dad."  
"Why's that?" asked Shara, turning towards Harry.  
"My dad saved his life in school when they went to Hogwarts together. He has a life debt to my dad, but Snape hates him." said Harry.  
"Even if he's dead?" asked Shara, turning to look at Harry.  
"Yes." stated Harry.  
The clink of wheels was heard as the old witch came up to the door. She looked at them and asked, "Anything off the cart, deary?"  
"Nothing for me, I’m not hungry." said Shara, as she looked at the old witch.  
Harry pulled out eight Galleons and said, "I’ll take four of each."  
Soon, they were all eating pumpkin pasties but for Shara. Harry noticed that she wasn't eating her share as he was always generous with the sweets. Shara was quietly reading what looked like a muggle book.  
Harry pushed the book down and at the same time put a pumpkin pasty into her hand. "It's all right to have some, Shara. I bought the lot to share with everyone in this compartment."  
"Oh, I couldn't." spoke Shara, pushing the pasty back into Harry's hand.  
Ron took hold of the book and placed it underneath him. "There. Now, you got to have a pasty."  
Shara just glared at him as she slowly ate the pasty. "If I am in your house, you better beware of wet beds and cold showers, mi boyo."  
Ron chuckled, "Do your worst! I have five older brothers that did that to me when I was younger!"  
"I'll be your worst nightmare ever to come true." glared Shara.  
"Yeah, sorry about that but the pasties are really good." said Ron, with a look of apology on his face.  
They went quiet as Shara got her book back from Ron and Hermione pulled out one of the school books to read. Shara had a Wizard card as her bookmark and Hermione just had a normal bookmark. Harry couldn't tell what the card was from where he was at.  
"What's the bookmark you have, Shara?" asked Harry, pointing to the card.  
"Oh that. That's the only photo that I have of my folks, they don’t like getting their pictures taken," said Shara, she pulled out another book only to reveal a sleeve of a deep purple Quidditch robe. "Bloody heck, I thought I left that at home."  
"What team is your favorite, Shara? Mine is Chudley Cannons." said Ron, looking very interested in the Quidditch robe that she had with her.  
"My favorite team is The Pride of Portree." spoke Shara, as she pulled out the deep purple robe of the Pride of Portree's. “I had a few practice rounds with them. My dad knew their captain and asked if he would teach me how to fly as he had no time to teach me himself cause of his job with the Ministry.”  
"You played with them! Wow!" spoke an awed Ron.  
"What position did you play with them?" asked Harry, very interested.  
"The rule book states that the players have to be over the age of 16 to play professionally. I only learned how to fly with the captain. I was very good at flying and he decided to see how I did with a Snitch. I caught it within a few minutes. Since I couldn’t play with them, I did sneak, donning the Seeker uniform and played in his place. Cause of my age, we lost the match that we won. I am not sure if I'll play on my house team. But I would like to try out for it. Even if I can't play I could always be their reserve Seeker after my first year is over." said Shara, as she rolled her jersey back up and placed it back into her bag.  
Hermione stood up and spoke, "We best get our robes on cause I think we're just about there."  
"Good idea, Hermione. Be back soon." said Shara, as she grabbed another smaller bag and rushed out towards the bathroom.  
"Harry, if she's in Gryffindor. Do you think you could let her on the team?" asked Ron.  
"I would have to ask Professor McGonagall about it," said Harry, as he pulled off his shirt to pull his Hogwarts school uniform and then the robes on.  
"Think she might balk at letting a young lady like Shara play?" asked Ron, looking at Harry, as he peeled off his shirt to grab his Hogwarts shirt.  
"Um, probably, Ron, I'll speak to her after the feast is over." said Harry, as he waited for Ron to get done getting the tie on so he can tie it up for him as he usually does Ron's while Ron does his.  
"If she is sorted into our House, Harry, you forget she might be sent to another House." stated Ron.  
Several minutes later, they filed out and headed for the horseless carriages but for Shara who went with Hagrid and the other first years to the castle.  
Minerva McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat on the stool and started to call out the first years' names. After twenty five minutes, the name "Shade, Shara P." was called out.  
Shara gulped a few times as she walked out of line. She glanced towards the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron waving at her. She took a deep breath and walked up to the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool as the hat fell over her eyes.  
"Ah, I see that you finally arrived, child. I was wondering when I would meet you." whispered the Sorting Hat.  
"You...were?" asked Shara, shocked.  
"Oh yes, and now where to put you," the Hat whispered, gently. "You are a bookworm, studious but there is a hint of pride in there. You might do well in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or even Slytherin."  
"Oh please put me in the House that my parents were in?"  
"We had several good Wizards and Witches from this House. You will shine in this House. GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat yelled out.  
Shara felt the hat being lifted off as she heard a lot of claps coming from her new House as she went to join the table. She beamed off a huge smile towards Harry and Ron. The others quickly reached out and shook her hand.  
They waited for the Sorting Hat to finish sorting the rest of the students into their Houses. Gryffindor got a few more students after Shara - three boys and one girl. Most of the students went to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But it was almost equal to each House for that year.  
The first years were escorted to their dorms by the Gryffindor Prefect. Shara watched as Harry stood near Professor McGonagall. They seem to be discussing something important before she went out of the room.  
Shara quickly unpacked her trunk and headed down to the common room to see if Harry, Ron or Hermione was there. She saw Fred and George instead. "Hi."  
"Hi Shara. Care for a Canary Cream?" asked Fred, with a sly look in his eyes holding out one of their creations.  
"Thanks but no thanks. I’m too full from dinner. I want to ask you about Ron." said Shara, as she sat down in the chair near them.  
"Oh, do you fancy him?" cooed George, ready to send a note to their mum saying that Ron got himself a girlfriend - - a first year student.  
"No, but I want to do some pranks on him and need to know some wizard pranks. I can nail him with some Muggle kind but I want wizardry ones." said Shara.  
"Oh, you came to the right twins, Shara. We are the pranksters of the Gryffindor House." smiled Fred, rubbing his hands together.  
George smiled as he, too, rubbed his hands together, "Now, what prank equipment did you bring from the Muggle world, Shara?"  
Shara pulled out a small box and waved her wand over, whispered some words as the small metal box grew to about the size of Crookshanks. Shara unlocked it to reveal several Muggle prank items within the small metal trunk. There were whoopie cushions and strange clear plastic jars and a few other prank items. She glanced over to Fred and George to see grins growing on their faces. "You like what you see in my box?"  
"Blimey. Look at this stuff. Man, your parents must love boarding school." smiled Fred.  
"Yeah, my mum is happy that she doesn't have to hear the whoopie cushion going off every few hours. My dad, on the other hand said that I was the best prankster he ever saw.” said Shara. “But that’s the only time he was happy with me.”  
George spoke, "We're the best at pranking anyone, Shara."  
"Now, what is your first step in pranking our sweet ickle Ronniekin," smirked Fred, as he gazed at the whoopie cushions.  
"First off, does he...um...wet his bed anymore?" whispered Shara, as she bent close to the twins.  
Fred turned to George, who smirked. "Not anymore but I think this is the year he'll be back doing it."  
"All right, this is my plan for the next few nights," whispered Shara, who told them her plan as she pulled out a deflatable water carrier and conjured up some water into the carrier.  
"You best get him when he's asleep about 2am," said Fred. "Is there anything else you are going to do our little brother?"  
"Yeah, I'll create some signs to put on his robes to make him get kicked in the arse, slapped, shoved, and then kissed by one of the Slytherin girls," smirked Shara.  
"Perfect. Any for the teachers?" asked George.  
"Yeah, the fart can," said Shara, seeing the looking on their faces. She picked up the clear plastic can, pulled off the lid and pushed down on the green gel as a fart was heard. "This is priceless when you have a teacher you hate. Just be sure you are on the aisle side of where the teacher enters the room as they go past you, push your thumb into the gel and a fart should be heard coming from the teacher. He or she won't know you did it unless they catch you with it."  
"Oh that is a great idea! I know this one teacher..." said Fred.  
George spoke as Fred said the word, "Snape!"  
"The teachers or Ron won't know what hit them," giggled Shara. She yawned tiredly. "I best get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow. Night,"  
"Shara, can we…could we...keep couple of the fart cans? We want to use them tomorrow." said Fred, as he looked at the cans.  
"Sure," Shara said, as she pulled out two of the fart cans and waved her wand over the trunk as it grew small again. "I'll let you know when it all starts."  
Fred and George smiled as they watched her go back upstairs to her dorm. "Do you have a feeling that Shara is hiding something about herself. I don’t think she is who she says she is?"  
"I wonder if mum would know if her brother has a daughter with red hair and green eyes," George whispered.  
"It would be cool if she ended up being a Weasley relative. She has our pranking nature, which is a very good sign," smiled Fred.  
"Plus she's cute!" said George.

_TBC. . ._


End file.
